


A Taste of What You Paid For

by domflair (riottkick)



Series: one million words [72]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Blackmail, Dark Sugar Daddy!Becky, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domflair
Summary: You’re in need of money, Becky doesn’t mind helping you out.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Reader, Rhea Ripley/Sonya Deville
Series: one million words [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Taste of What You Paid For

You knew going to these types of parties would be a bad idea - considering you weren't even invited and you were sneaking in. You needed help financially, and you were willing to do anything to get it. You just really hoped that it wasn't just men in there looking to help, because that wasn't even your last resort. You would give up before you'd have to accompany a man. 

As you hid throughout a crowd that was coming in, you pushed passed the workers who were checking people in. Your best friend, Rhea, had suggested this and at first you thought she was crazy, but that's how she ended up finding her girlfriend, Sonya. So you decided to try it - but you knew the probability of finding someone wouldn't be high. 

You moved over to the bar, flagging down the bartender so you could order something to drink. You felt like a fish out of water - unsure of what do or say. _Should you go up to someone, or wait until someone comes up to you?_ All of these questions ran through your head, distracting you to the point where you didn't even notice the redheaded woman sit down next to you.

"Hey, I haven't seen ya 'round here before?" the woman whispered in your ear, causing you to jump a little. 

"S-Sorry, I was kind of zoned out." you breathed.

"No worries, love. Sorry if I scared ya," she smirked. You couldn't help but stare at her lips. "But as I was saying: I've never seen ya around."

"Oh uh, yeah...I never really go to these kind of things. Not really my scene." 

You really hoped that she would drop it - but by the way she was looking at you, that was probably not going to happen. You just really hoped she wasn't going to get you kicked out.

"Be honest - you snuck in didn't you? Why?"

You sighed, "I would tell you why but I don't even know your name,"

"Rebecca. But everyone calld me 'Becky'. You?"

"(Your Name)." 

Becky raised an eyebrow, "So now that we know each other's names. Why did you sneak into this event? and be honest with me.”

You shut your eyes, taking a deep breath before you explained, “I’m struggling financially and my friend told me about these types of parties and I decided to try it out. Please don’t get me kicked out, Becky.”

Becky chuckled, shaking her head. “I’m not gonna get ya kicked out, trust me. That’s way too much work and I’m way too lazy fer that.” Her accent was thick, and you couldn’t help but enjoy it when she spoke.

“So why are you here?”

“Since it isn’t obvious, I’m here looking for a girl who needs help financially and in return she just has to accompany me to events.”

You were intrigued now, a little embarrassed that you didn’t guess she was one of the people who were looking to help out. Especially since she was in a really amazing suit that made her look good. You tapped your finger as you finally got your drink you ordered, and Becky was quick to order herself a drink.

“What are ya drinking, lass?” 

“Vodka. I prefer just straight vodka. You?”

“Water - I don’t drink.” 

You went to pull out your wallet, ready to pay up front but Becky stopped you. “Let me.” and she handed the bartender the money for your drink.

“Thank you, Becky.”

“It’s no problem at all. However, you’re such a good girl for having manners,” Becky licked her lips before continuing. “I like that in whoever I pick.”

Your eyes widen, turning to look down at your lap. You were a little embarrassed, since you weren’t used to being praised. Especially by someone as pretty as Becky. You were definitely intrigued by her - thankful that she came up to you.

“I’m probably going to be heading out before I get kicked out

“I’m gonna give ya my number, call or text me if yer in need of anything. Even if it’s just to talk, you seem like the type of person I’d get along with.”

You bit your lip, really hoping that she didn’t just give you a wrong number to embarrass you. You said goodbye, before walking out of the bar. You had decided not to call her until tomorrow night, in hopes that she didn’t think you were desperate (even though you were.) The fear of her giving you the wrong number was going to be in your head until you hear her voice on the other end.


End file.
